In modern antenna and communication systems, reflective surfaces have been designed with specific geometries over specific operating frequency bands. In general, microwave structures include a reflective surface for reflecting microwaves within an operating frequency band. However, conventional antenna systems are not easily transported without significant limitations.
Conventional antenna systems have relied upon separating antenna structures into separate components to facilitate transportation. However, separation of antenna components may lead to loss, damage or separation of antenna components. In addition, packaging and reassembling of antenna components may provide great inconvenience. Further, in situations where time is of the essence (e.g., combat), such limitations in antenna design may cause costly delays, including injury and loss of life.
The use of electromagnetically emulating curved reflective surfaces of any geometry, using a substantially planar microwave reflector antenna configuration, has been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,014 issued to Gonzalez et al., Feb. 27, 1990, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, teaches a phasing structure emulating desired reflective surfaces regardless of the geometry of the physical surfaces to which the electrically thin microwave phasing structure is made to conform. This technology, known as FLAPS (Flat Parabolic Surface), is accomplished by using a dipole antenna placed in front of a ground plane. A low-windload structure has been suggested to provide another version of FLAPS technology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,457, issued to Walker et al., Mar. 6, 2001, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, teaches a low-windload phasing structure including FLAPS technology.
However, known FLAPS phasing structures suffer from the same drawbacks of not being easily deployable in situations where time, space or terrain are otherwise limited or restrictive.